Kanarock
Kanarock cares only for the laws of nature and creatures that dwell upon the earth. Many of his priests change their professions and become druids. Kanarock does not see this as a loss to Earth, but a gain for Athas. Due to this outlook he is looked on favorably by Farmers, Herders, Druids, and Rangers. Before planting many praises are made to Kanarock for a safe growing season. He is perhaps the most well known Elemental Lord on Athas. Many Druids and Clerics of Kanarock (who are very loyal to him) even go so far as to say Kanarock is the true spirit of Athas or that each Spirit of the land is some kind of manifestation of Kanarock, whether these two beliefs hold true or not is unknown but it is unwise to question a Priest/Druid of Kanarock who holds either of these beliefs to be true. Kanarock, does not care for the lives of sentient beings, but has been known to help them if it furthers Nature and Athas. Because of this belief Clerics of Kanarock have been know to destroy whole villages just to bring down a hunted defiler. Priests of Kanarock are often very stubborn when if comes to Defilers or other people who harm the land. Priests and fledgling druids who follow Kanarock often travel together forming small parties. Kanarock's minions are known to be very militant and their manner and bearing show this. Path of Kanarock Worship the Earth before all Worship Athas before the commands of beings Loyalty to Kanarock before loyalty to mortals Loyalty to Priests/Druids of Kanarock Loyalty to other Earth Lords whos goals to not interefere with Kanarock's goals Loyalty to other mortals who have shown favor to Earth, Athas, Kanarock's Priest, Earth Priests Besides the above no other loyalties may be held by Priests/Druids of Kanarock Tennants of the Followers of Kanarock Further the Earth Destroy Defilers Further Athas Destroy the Sorcerer Kings and their minions Kanarock's relationship's within other Lords of the inner planes are varied. During the beginnings of the Para-Elemental wars Kanarock's minions were beaten down badly and Kanarock left for dead. Kanarock noticed the effects of the Inner planes wars on Athas and the role the Defilers of Athas played in the Inner planes wars. He quickly gathered followers on Athas, teaching them the ways of the Earth and Athas. Because of his resourcefulness many other Lords resented him. Many Earth Lords believed he was abandoning Earth by turning to Athas for they did not see the link between Athas and the Inner planes. Many of the Para-Elemental lords quickly banded together to defeat Kanarock on Athas, but he had many priests and Druids on Athas. As a result of this great onslaught of Para-Element attacks and the unwillingness of other Earth Lords to help him Kanarock was forced to turn to Fire Lords to give him more firepower on Athas. He made a pact with a Fire Lord name Shisstaa (to be detailed next). With the aid of Shisstaa and her Priests Kanarock was able to push back the onslaught of Para-Elemental attack on Athas. With the signing of the Pact many Water and Rain Lords warned Kanarock of the fury and strength of Fire. Some warned that Earth and Fires should not directly ally for the combination results in Magma. Kanarock pushed these Lords away believing they were insulting both him and the fortitude of Earth. http://blog.retroroleplaying.com/2010/03/searchers-of-unknown-one-page-rpg-many.html Category:Lesser deities